Inumania
by andreaoregon
Summary: Random one shots of Kagome and her two inu lovers. POVs may change and universes may vary. Sess/Kag/Inu
1. Chapter 1

To tell you the truth I have always liked Kagome with either brother and now that I see others agree, I'm trying out for myself.

Rin skipped merrily hand in hand with Shippo ahead of the conjoined group as Sango and Miroku followed closely behind them while chatting amongst themselves and Kagome enjoying the company of the inu brothers. Sesshomaru had brought his pack with him over a month ago, asking to join forces against Naraku.

As usual Inuyasha had thrown a fit but calmed down shortly after hearing Sesshomarus safety. He would do anything to keep Kagome safe but yet he found it odd at the time that Sesshomaru had even considered another humans but later realised his motives behind Ice Lord was in love with Kagome!

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had fought shortly after a confrontation made by the possessive hanyou, in front of both their packs. Which meant Kagome had heard every word from Inuyashas confession. She along with the rest of the group aside from Rin and Ah-Un were shocked to hear it.

After much thinking and a little talk with Rin and Sango in the hot spring, she decided to give Sesshomaru a try. Deep in her heart she still loved Inuyasha but at the same time had grown to love Sesshomaru in return.

During a fight between the brothers, she threatened to leave back to her time and seal the well. That threat resulted into the brothers agreeing for a truce and that they would have to get use to sharing the miko. Though it would be difficult. They had had enough times in their childhood fighting constantly either for their fathers probably not the best beginning but hey, I wanted to write something to show how it wouldt worry, the chapters will get better after this.


	2. Two is Enough

Every student at Shikon High couldn't resist to stop and listen to the drama that surrounded their classmate Kagome Higurashi as she tried to once again fend off the obsessed Koga Morino. Brothers Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Taisho were not there, yet, to defend their miko. Everyone knew that the brothers loved her and were courting her. For humans it was odd to even think about someone in the process of marrying or in their case, mating two people, though it was rare in youkai customs. Just as their law says, even humans have to respect the different beliefs from youkai. Everyone knew the inu brothers would be pissed if they found it this was happening again. Koga never seemed to get it through his mind. Koga held Kagome's hands in his as he gave his usual speech of persuasion for her to leave the brothers and let a 'real' youkai court her as Kagome tried her best to let him down as nice as she could. "Koga you know I only see you as a friend and I love both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Why don't you just ask Ayame out? You know she has a thing for you. After all why bother fight in a battle you know you won't win?" "Oh I will win. Wolves and mutts may be cousins but everyone knows wolves are far greater. Besides you know as well as everyone else that I am both in one." The gathered students tried to keep their cool for the two people the two were talking about were listening with everyone else behind the dumb wolf, their anger growing quickly. "Ya know ya mangy wolf, three may be a party but you ain't part of it." Inuyasha said as he and Sesshomaru cracked their knuckles. "After all, wolf, four is a crowd." Sesshomaru continued. In a flash, all three demons were out of sight, only for a roar of laughter to begin at the front of the school. Kagome and the crowd followed the laughter until the sight before them caused even Kagome to shamefully laugh at her wolf friend who was dangling from the tip of the flagpole by his boxers, yelling at the smug faced brothers brushing off invisible dust from their uniforms below him. Muffling her giggles behind her hand, she walked up to her men. Each taking her by the waist, she let them hold her tight against them as they shot everyone a possessive look before leaving with her to their next class. "At least you didn't kill him." She said. 


	3. Puppy Princes Part 1

Kagome woke up groggily from the insane ringing from the alarm clock set beside her bed. Pushing off the layers of thick red and gold sheets, she slid her feet into her pink bunny slippers as she made her way to the bathroom to wash was Saturday so why was she up so early again? She forgot her reason but she will find out once she reaches her calendar. After a few minutes of changing and washing up all so slowly, she arrived into the kitchen and wandered towards the phone hanging on the wall beside her calendar still half the moment she crossed off the blank square for the day before and set her eyes on the day's activity, her eyes widen as a big smile whipped across her face. Today was the day! The say she had been waiting for for days. She had drawn a giant red heart around this event to remind herself how much she really wanted was scheduled today to come and look at the new dogs in the animal shelter and she was excited! For a college girl in America, far away from her family and living in a small apartment, made her lonely at times. But that would change today. Grabbing a pack of pop-tarts and her keys, Kagome raced to her car.

Once she got to the animal shelter, she was greeted by her friend Sango, who came with her to America from Tokyo. Giggling at her friend's hyper attitude, Sango led her friend into the back to choose her dog. Kagome was amazed by how many dogs were homeless. She wanted to take them all with her but she knew Naraku, her landlord wouldn't allow it. She was lucky he was even letting her have a pet. She looked into every floor to ceiling cage as she read the signs about each dog. Sammy seemed to be a cute little guy, but he wasn't potty trained, Pinky was friendly enough, but she got scared by every little sound she heard. Kagome wanted no ordinary dog, but a companion that wasn't so scared or too friendly or too hyper either. She wanted to be able to have a dog as a friend as well as a protector. For how many times she had been robbed or bullied by people on the street and at school, she needed a dog that would make her feel safe. When she came to the last cage, four beautiful white dogs sat patiently near the door. The youngest came to her and sniffed her hand as he gave her pleading eyes for her to take him with her. It worked and she could tell he was everything she wanted. In fact all four dogs in this cage had it all.

"I want him….Inu...Inuyasha." She told Sango.

"Good choice but there is a catch Kags. All four of them are family and were cast out by their owners and they can't stand to be apart, even though it doesn't look like it right now." After hearing this, Kagome took a better look at their sign. They were the mother and father with their two sons. Kagome knew a lot about dogs and this meant they were a pack as well as family. If she wanted one, she'll have to get all of them. Naraku isn't going to like this but she felt drawn to them and couldn't leave them. "Ok how much for all four of them?"

With the family paid for and taken care of, Kagome brought them in by their leashes and brought them to her room. For days she had already been preparing for her dog, now dogs. Good thing she had gotten extra of everything. She let the dogs sniff around and become familiar with their new home as she made their bedding arrangements. She had only two grown dog sized beds by her bed as she decided the parents would sleep there and the brothers would sleep on her bed. Greeting the four dogs and letting them lick her face, she hopped they could understand her as she told them where they would sleep. With four nods of their heads, she smiled and decided to keep the names they already had. Their names were pretty anyway. "Ok Toga, Izayoi, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, what would you like to do now?"


	4. Clear White

Kagome fidgeted her sleeves of her uniform as she made her way to Edo, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she was still figuring out how she was going to tell them. It was heart breaking to her and her family but she could only imagine what her friends would be like after they hear the news. Though she knew she would have to tell them right away for it shouldn't take them long to notice the clear (almost white) ribbon she now wore.

She reached the hut and she placed her backpack down next to the door while she tried to hide another one of her coughing spells. But it didn't work, the moment she coughed, everyone was at her side.

"Still have that cough huh?" Sango patted her sister's back. Nodding her head, Kagome silently asked Shippo and Rin to go out. She didn't want them to hear the rest. Knowing what her message was, Inuyasha's ears fell flat against his head as a little puppy whine silently left his lips.

"So..What did the healers say?" Inuyasha asked. By the look in her eyes, he knew no one was going to like what she was about to tell them.

"I'm sick and not the week long curable sick." Playing with the ribbon, she continued and her tears began to slide down her face. "I have what is called in my time, lung cancer. I don't know how to explain it to you guys but its when I have something like a disease or a poison inside my lungs that has been causing me to cough and not let me breathe normally. My guess is it came from all the miasma I've been exposed to…" More violent coughs wrecked her body as she covered her mouth, trying not to worry her friends even though everyone should be worried. Seeing everyone's concern, she tried to tell the bright side of things even though there was no way she could get better.

"There is a cure but you know how poor my family is, I may not get it." The tears came more as she continued to tell her friends the heart breaking truth.

"Guys, since we can't afford the cure, I have a strong feeling my death will be closer than the fight with Naraku."

Inuyasha's whines grew louder as he drew Kagome close to him, tears threatening to spill from his golden eyes. Sesshomaru, who had listened to every word, was as equally heart broken as his brother. He took her away from his brother and held her tighter against his own body, being mindful of his armor.

"You will not perish. This Sesshomaru will make sure of it."

Before another word could be said, Shippo and Rin returned with wild flowers tied with scrap cloth in the same shape as Kagome's ribbon. If only they knew what the ribbon really stood for.

**Well I don't know if this is my first but I did this as my first shot at writing something sad. I hope it made everyone feel the emotions.**


End file.
